The present invention provides distinctive and identifiable sources of illumination to indicate the presence of a cycle particularly on a roadway and, more particularly, to such a source of illumination for selective addition at any of diverse sites about each of opposite sides of a cycle.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,416,160; 2,603,701; 2,793,284; 4,656,564; 4,716,502; 4,779,169; 5,247,431; and 6,308,590 it is well known in the art to provide a light source at each end of a handle bar. The light source takes the form of an incandescent light bulb or a light emitting diode and is selectively connected to an electrical power supply located either externally of the handle bar or within terminal end parts. A lens usually forms a closure to the hollows of the handle bar for diffusing the light produced by the light source. The single light beam from each of the ends of the handle bars is non-distinctive and incapable of imparting decorative aesthetics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand grip and foot peg/rest assembly having a constructions of parts to allow a unique interchangeability of numerous sleeves with decorative shaped opening to emit light for a unique appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hand grip universally applied and installed on cycles which include motorcycles, scooters and other vehicle using a handle bar and may or may not include foot pegs or foot rests.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a construction for hand grips to allow the creation of customized appearances by installing a select sleeve that has any one or more of a desired shape different shapes, numbers, letters, designs, lights, multi media materials and can be made of any one of plastic, glass, ceramic, carbon fiber or rubber.